


Broken

by gogogrohl



Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogogrohl/pseuds/gogogrohl
Summary: Dave’s safe, he’s caring, he wouldn’t hurt you. Not the way that Courtney does. He’s funny, interesting, able to hold a conversation. Not the way that Courtney says one sentence you then leave the room. He treats you with respect, always makes sure that you’re happy... He’s perfect. He’s everything that you look for in a guy. You just know that you can’t leave Courtney. And even if you did, and you went straight to Dave, Courtney would probably rip him apart.





	Broken

You’re lying in your bed, dressed now and dried off from your shower. Your skin is still tinted red from the intensity at which you scrubbed your skin. But your thoughts aren’t focused on that. You’re not really thinking about anything. You’re just lying there, flat on your back, under your white comforter, staring at the ceiling. You haven’t moved since you crawled in here after you changed. Same position, same place that you’ve been staring at, same everything. And you’re not even sure of your surroundings anymore.

You wish that you could just lay there forever undisturbed, so when you hear someone knock on your door, you mentally groan. Deciding not to answer it, your gaze never moves from the ceiling. Your starting to wonder if you should repaint it because it looks kind of worn out.

“Kurt? You here?” You hear a voice call and you frown, wondering who it is that just decided on their own behalf to walk into your house. You hear them call your name again and you realize it’s Dave. What the hell is he doing here?

You don’t even hear him enter the room. You’re still staring at the ceiling, of course. You don’t think there’s anything that can get you to look away from it. You hear him gasp softly as he opens your door and sees you there. He sits down on the edge of your bed, taking your hand in his. He doesn’t say anything. He knows what happened, he always knows. He’s tried to make you leave Courtney many many times. He’s even threatened to call the police a couple of times. But he knows that that would hurt you. Courtney would be locked up and it would eat you away inside, knowing that it was your fault.

“It happened again, didn’t it?” His voice is low and angry, almost. His thumb is rubbing over your knuckles lightly and you want nothing more then to curl up against him and cry. Or sleep. You’re not sure which yet. You don’t open your mouth, just nod. No point in talking when you know the second your mouth opens, you’ll probably start crying. You hate the way your voice sounds lately, so… broken?

He sighs and lays down next to you, wrapping his arms around your waist and resting his chin on the top of your head. You freeze a minute before closing your eyes and curling up against him. He rubs your back and whispers that he’s sorry a few times. Yet, all you want to say is that sorry isn’t going to make this better. Sorry can’t make everything go away.

“I love you, Kurt. You know that right?” He whispers as he kisses the top of your head. You nod, eyes still closed, tears falling down your cheeks now. Of course you know that. Dave’s one of your closest friends. He’s always been there for you, through everything. Even when things got rough with Courtney, you would shove Dave away or be slightly nasty to him. But he was still there. That’s what best friends are, right?

You lay there for hours, crying softly, curled up in Dave’s chest. You know that if Courtney comes back and sees you lying there with him, that’s the end of you. She already thinks that something’s going on between the two of you. She tells you constantly that she thinks that Dave is in love with you. Sometimes it’s her motivation to… You shake your head, ridding yourself of that thought as you cling to Dave tighter. You don’t know what you would do without Dave. Though, you’ll never admit it to anyone other then yourself, there was a time that you loved Dave. More than a friend. The way that you loved Courtney.

Dave’s safe, he’s caring, he wouldn’t hurt you. Not the way that Courtney does. He’s funny, interesting, able to hold a conversation. Not the way that Courtney says one sentence you then leave the room. He treats you with respect, always makes sure that you’re happy... He’s perfect. He’s everything that you look for in a guy. You just know that you can’t leave Courtney. And even if you did, and you went straight to Dave, Courtney would probably rip him apart.

Dave kisses your head a few more times, pulling you out of your thoughts. You look up at him and he frowns. You can’t even imagine what you must look like right now. You had refused to look at yourself when you got out of the shower, afraid of what you might see and knowing that once you saw yourself, you would break down crying.

“We should get some ice on that eye, babe.” He sits up slowly, getting off of your bed and leaving the room. You whimper softly. You don’t care about your eye, you just want him to be back in your room and holding you. You manage to sit up, your whole body protesting. Sliding off the edge of your bed, you make your way to downstairs and to the kitchen slowly. You can hear Dave moving around as you get to the doorway.

You look over at where your fridge is and see him standing there, a bag of ice in one hand and a cup of ice in the other. He turns when he sees you, nearly dropping everything.

”Need help?” You manage to ask, your voice sounding hoarse and cracked. He shakes his head, putting the items down on your counter and walking over to you. He wraps his arms around your waist, hugging you gently as if you were so fragile that a tiny touch would break you. You feel his tears hitting your neck and you sigh, biting your bottom lip and trying not to cry.

“P-please, don’t. Please, Dave.” You whisper, clinging to him and trying to hold it in. He sniffles, and mumbles out something along the lines of that he can’t help it. You sigh softly, tears falling down your cheeks for the second time today. The two of you stand there for a few minutes, just holding each other in your kitchen and crying. You don’t like it. You don’t like that you’re making Dave cry. He pulls away slowly, looking at you intently before wiping away your tears.

“Let’s get you back to bed.” He says, kissing your cheeks a few times and you shiver. 

”Can… Can I stay down here? I’d really rather not be up there.” You whisper. His eyes darken for a second but he nods, picking you up and carrying you to your couch. He lays you down gently and puts a blanket over you. He kneels down next to the couch and your eyes meet. He sighs, biting his bottom lip before kissing you gently and quickly pulling away.

“I’ll be right back.” He reaches over to the coffee table and hands you the remote. He leaves and goes back into the kitchen. You sigh softly, turning on the TV and flipping through the channels. Finding nothing good on, you sigh, dropping the remote and leaving it on some random channel. Dave walks back in with a glass of ice water and your bag of ice. He sits down next to you on the couch, handing you the bag of ice. You put it on your eye, wincing slightly. He sighs softly, putting the water on your coffee table and rubbing your side gently.

“Kurt… I can’t let this happen anymore. I… I can’t let her do this to you again.” He’s whispering, almost as if he doesn’t want you to hear him. You nod before asking him what he’s going to do about it. You can’t think of anything that he can do. Courtney’s always going to be around. He shrugs, saying that he’ll figure something out. You nod, and for now, you’re satisfied with that answer.


End file.
